Tangled with Ninjas
by Iron117Prime
Summary: Darkness has descended onto the kingdom of Corona, and only the five ninja can stop it, not without the aid of some new friends in the form of a princess, a former thief, and a white horse. Will it be enough? Post-Tangled. Post-Ninjago: Rebooted finale
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I welcome you all to my third Fanfic project.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or Tangled; both belong to their respective franchises<strong>

Ch. 1 A Dark Vision

Darkness, that is what lies here. In this kingdom, there is only darkness and destruction. A kingdom lies in ruins, all the buildings have fallen to rubble. Bodies litter the streets; men, women, children. Smoke flies from many of the destroyed buildings, it is pitch black at night; not one single light is shown.

This kingdom is surrounded by water, the water too is pitch black; with broken and splintered boats. What floats in the water, can be seen as a small purple flag with a golden sun on it.

From the top of the kingdom, there appeared to have been a castle, or rather, was a castle. Half of it appears to be completely gone. Below the castle, in the courtyard, there is rubble from the building and craters everywhere, as if a battle was fought here.

Bodies are here as well; only these ones are easily recognized. One is the broken body of Cole, the black ninja of Earth. He lies face down, with the golden scythe of quakes, snapped in half, right outside his hands. On his left is Jay, the blue ninja of lightning. He is lying on his side, the nunchuks of lightning lying a foot away from him. Farther away is the broken nindroid Zane, the white ninja of Ice. His mechanical head has been severed, along with his right arm and left leg; sparks flying out of the openings, the shrunken of ice embedded in his mechanical chest. Even Lloyd, the green ninja of Light has fallen. He lies face up, with a spear piercing through his chest, into the ground.

Also seen is a girl in a pink dress, with short brown hair, lying in the hands of a young man with brown hair, a slight goatee and a blue tunic. Both are on top of the body of a white horse.

Only one still lives, but barley. It is Kai, the red ninja of Fire, and the leader of the ninjas. His suit is torn, and he can barely stand, evidently shown by him using the sword of fire to support himself up. Blood can be seen running down his face. He looks around the bodies, wondering how it all went so wrong, so fast. Tears stream through his eyes. His sorrow is interrupted by a sinister cackle.

He looks to see a figure, which one cannot make out, standing on top of a mound of rubble.

Kai's look of sorrow quickly switches to anger and determination, this is the one responsible for destruction.

"Your friends have fallen, ninja" the figure spoke. "Surrender is your only option."

"I… can't… let you… win." Kai sputtered. He tried to walk towards him, but his left leg gave in and he fell to his knees, still using the sword to support himself.

"Your bravery and persistence is admirable, Kai." The figure acknowledged. "But ultimately, futile"

The figure rose its hand, and a bolt of dark purple lighting is shot, and Kai screams in agony as it makes contact.

* * *

><p>Sensei Wu is startled out of his trance. He looks around, while breathing erratically, as if he were just awoken from a night-terror. Sweat had poured off of him like a fountain and into his long beard.<p>

_"What was that?"_ He wondered. Where were the Ninja? Who had they fought? Who was that girl and young man? So many questions had filled his head, which he was unable to answer.

However, something came to his mind. He did not know what, but it was a name. He did not know why he had thought of it, perhaps it was the will of Ninjago that told him. Regardless, from that vision, one name had entered his mind.

"Corona" he spoke out loud.

* * *

><p>It was daytime in the land of Ninjago. The sung was high, not a cloud in the sky. It was a perfect day.<p>

We are treated to the view of the monastery of Sensei Garmadon. Outside the monastery, in the courtyard, stand two warriors. Kai and Lloyd. They both stare each other down with equal determination.

Kai bears the golden Sword of Fire in his hands. Lloyd bears a simple staff. Neither of them blink as they continue their stair down.

Soon, a waterdrop falls from a leaf of a nearby tree. Time appears to slow down as the drop falls. The drop finally hits the ground, it has begun.

Kai makes the first move. Leaping into the air, bringing the sword down onto Lloyd, who blocks it with the staff. The sword ignites, but does not cut through the staff. The staff glows green, as Lloyd channels his energy into it.

Their weapons clash. They strike and block, neither of them holding back. Sparks fly as the weapons collide; whips of flame, and sparks of green energy.

Kai flips over Lloyd, and trips the green ninja with a sweep of his feet.

Kai brings the sword down on Lloyd, who immediately blocks it with his staff.

Lloyd uses his feet to catapult Kai off of him. Kai quickly recovers.

Lloyd throws his staff like a javelin, it hits the sword right out of Kai's hands. Both weapons are sent flying and are imbedded into a nearby wall.

Kai turns to Lloyd who readies himself and makes a "come-here" gesture with his hand. Kai complies.

It has become an exchange of punches and kicks. Neither fist from either ninja makes contact as they swerve and block each attack.

Kai makes a punch straight for Lloyd's face, but Lloyd crosses his arms in an x-formation, catching Kai's arm.

"NinjaGO!" Lloyd cries as he spins around in a green tornado, spinning Kai with him.

Lloyd then lets Kai go, and Kai rolls on the ground before lying flat on his back.

Kai groans as he sees Lloyd standing above him.

"Heh, that's three for me, Kai" Lloyd acknowledges, offering a hand to his best friend; which Kai greatly accepts.

"I know, I can count too." Kai cracks.

"A fully-realized master of fire, with the rebuilt _sword_ of fire; can't match the mighty Green ninja." Lloyd announces with pride.

"Don't get cocky bro." Kai said. "You're the chosen one, but you still have to keep up your skills."

"Since did you get wiser than Sensei Wu?" They heard a voice calling to them. They turn to see it was Jay, walking down from the monastery with both Zane and Cole.

"Kai does carry a point." Zane addressed "The Overlord may be gone, but that still doesn't mean there isn't evil out there."

"Speaking of which…" Cole began. "Your systems are okay right? No glitches or anything?"

"I am fine." Zane answered.

It has been two months since The Overlord was defeated. Zane was prepared to sacrifice himself to defeat the monster, but, to the Ninjas' relief, he had survived. The nindroid had transferred his mind into the systems of the Borg industry tower. From there, it was a simple matter for Zane to use the building's assembly line to construct a new body.

As for the Golden Weapons. Once the Overlord was destroyed, the Ninja and their Senseis have found all the pieces of the armor of the Golden Master the Overlord had used. They were able to use their vehicles to carry the fragments to the Golden Peaks, where the weapons were originally forged. The seven spinjitzu masters used their combined powers to reforge the Golden Weapons back together again.

Going to some more, personal, matters. There was still the love-triangle for Jay, Cole, and Nya. After a while, Nya had ultimately chosen Cole, which had greatly upset Jay. After a while of sulking, Jay got over his selfishness and declared as long as Nya's happy, he's happy.

The ninja now reside in the monastery of their former nemesis; Garmadon, along with Nya, Pixal, Misako, Wu, and the Ultra-dragon.

Despite Zane being rebuilt, the other four ninja had been a little more worried about him, not wanting to risk a repeat performance, and go to another funeral. Zane has learned to tolerate it, though it has gotten annoying for him.

"Ah, I see my son is still keeping up on his training" Sensei Garmadon observed as he walked down into the courtyard.

"Well, the mighty 'Lord Garmadon' steps down to mingle with us 'lowly peasants'." Jay joked.

"Heh, I can see where my son got his dry sense of humor." Garmadon cracked.

"Funny, thought that was you." Cole joked, lightly elbowing Garmadon, to which they all laughed.

It had felt a little weird to be joking with the former four-armed dark lord, who had tried to kill them all, and remake the planet in his own image; but then he was corrupted by the venom of the Great Devourer, so it wasn't entirely his fault. But, they all have gotten used to each other by now.

"I suggest you enjoy this moment, for I fear this peace may not last." Sensei Wu spoke, as he too, entered the court yard.

That immediately got their undivided attention.

"What do you mean by that, Sensei?" Kai asked

"Last night." Wu began "I had a terrible vision. I fear, a great darkness may soon rise."

"Ugh. Again with the 'great darkness'." Jay complained "There's always some 'unspeakable evil'; I mean, is it too much to ask for a _little_ down time?".

"We're ninjas Jay." Cole said "Down time, isn't a luxury we normally have."

"Well, that sucks." Jay declared.

"Do you know what this evil is, Uncle?" Lloyd asked

"I am afraid not." Wu answered "The vision, only shows you five, fallen in battle. Someone else is there, undoubtedly, the one responsible. I could not make him out."

"'Fallen in battle'?" Garmadon began "Brother, was this a premonition?"

"Again, I do not know." Wu said.

"Don't worry Sensei. Whatever this is, we'll be ready for it." Kai declared.

"Agreed. We have all reached our full-potential, and we possess the Golden Weapons again." Zane added.

"I'm sure we can take this baddie down." Cole observed.

"And we'll save Ninjago again. Yada, yada, yada." Jay said, being used to this sort of thing.

"It is not Ninjago, that may need protecting." Wu corrected.

"'NOT NINJAGO'?!" they all shouted.

"Then what _is_ it?" Lloyd asked

"Not 'what' but 'where'" Wu clarified "And that 'where' is a kingdom by the name of Corona."

"Corna? Never heard of it." Kai said

"Neither have I." Zane added "While I was in the Borg computer system, I learned of Ninjago's history, and I have never found anything by that name."

"It is not a kingdom of this world, but another one." Wu specified

"Another world?" Lloyd asked in a mix of confusion and amazement.

"Yes." Wu answered "A world of the past, in what appears to be 19th century. A world of great magic."

"Uh, Sensei? No offense but 'other worlds', a kingdom none of us even heard of, 'great magic'; how do you know all this exactly?" Jay skeptically asked.

"I believe it was the will of Ninjago itself that told me." Wu awnser

"'The will of…'" Garmadon began "Wu, if this is indeed the will of Ninjago; then this is of great importance. We must prepare immediately."

"For once, I agree with Garmadon." Kai said "Something as big as this; we need to be ready."

* * *

><p>Moments later<p>

Outside the monastery; the Ultra-dragon was all set and ready to go. The Ninja had packed a week's worth of supplies. Zane's mechanical falcon would venture with them as well. All that's left were the five ninja parting words with their loved ones before they would take off.

"Are you certain you have everything you need?" Pixal asked Zane with concern. "This world may lack in technology, if you are damaged…"

"Pixal." Zane interrupted "You know I am capable of taking care of myself."

"I know." Pixal replied "It is just… you are vital to me." She said as she placed her hand on his heart/power source.

"And you, to me." Zane assured with a smile, as he placed his hand over hers. To this, she too smiled.

"To venture to another world" Lou, Cole's father, began "Oh, if only I could come with you and see it."

"I'll be sure to tell you all about it, Dad." Cole replied.

"You had better. Because I plan to write a song about." Lou addressed, to which Cole rolled his eyes playfully.

"Why am I not surprised?" Cole asked

"Now, Jay." Edna, Jay's mother began. "You be sure you go to bed on time, and eat plenty of vegetables"

"Mom, I'm not a little kid anymore." Jay reminded

"Oh, but you'll always be my little ninja" Edna cooed as she pinched his cheeks.

"Now, now." Ed, Jay's father said "No need to embarrass the boy, dear."

"You take care of yourself Lloyd." Misako instructed.

"I always do, mom." Lloyd assured

"Be sure you keep up your training; we do not know what this new world has in store." Garmadon told his son.

"Don't worry dad, with the five of us; nothing's gonna stop us." Lloyd said confidently.

The Garmadon family then shared a group hug.

"Another world." Nya imagined in amazement. "Wish I could go with you guys."

"Sorry sis, but we need someone to watch Ninjago and make sure no great evil shows up while were away." Kai said

"I know. Just come back to me in one piece okay?" Nya asked

"I will, I promise."

Brother and sister of fire then hugged. Wu had approached the two, he handed Kai a tea-pot.

"This is traveler's tea." Wu instructed. "Once you're in the air, pour the tea into a cup and toss it. It will open a portal to where you want to go."

"Got it." Kai said.

"However, there is only enough for two portals. Once you use it here, you will only have enough for one more, so use it only when you absolutely have to." Wu acknowledged.

"I understand. Come on guys." Kai announced, getting all the ninjas' attention. "It's time."

They all boarded the four-headed dragon, with Kai at the reins. "Come on boy. He-ya!" Kai announced as he snapped the reins and the dragon ascended.

"Jay!" Edna shouted "Did you make sure to pack clean underwear?!"

"Yes!" Jay shouted back, annoyed; as he face palmed, the other four ninja laughed.

* * *

><p>The Ultra Dragon had just ascended above the clouds. Kai took the tea-pot and had poured half the contents into a tea cup.<p>

"Attention passengers." Kai announced to the other ninja, as if he were a pilot on a commercial airline. "This is your captain speaking. We are now beginning our travel through space and time of the mystic kind into an unknown world. Please keep your arms and legs on the dragon at all times."

Kai then tossed the tea cup ahead. The tea cup then exploded in a flash of light, and a large swirling portal had formed.

The dragon flew straight in. The ninja had begun their new journey.

**And so it begins.** **Thank you for your attention. I would like to point out, that while this is based off the show "Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitsu" continuity, it takes place after the last episode of "Rebooted" and the characters are all human instead of legos; normal skin tones, hair, hands (with fingers), legs, feet, etc. **

**I hope you all enjoy the story as more updates are bound to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2 Arrival**

The day was beautiful for the kingdom of Corona. The sun was high, not a cloud visible, it was perfect. Within one of the kingdom's courtyard the princess Rapunzel was playing a game of hide-and-seek with four young red-head girls. All were enjoying the moment.

Rapunzel wore her common pink dress, her beautiful green eyes bright with happiness and life, her hair was short and brown.

When she was a baby, she was born with healing abilities, her hair was golden and acted as the conduit for the power. If her blonde hair were to be cut, it would turn brown and loose its power. Shortly after her birth she was kidnapped by the wicked woman Gothel who used her power to remain eternally young. Gothel kept Rapunzel in a tower and hidden from the rest of the world. When she turned eighteen, the young woman met the thief Eugene Fitzherbert, under the alias Flynn Rider, who helped to show her the outside world. A deep bond had formed between the two; it wasn't until after Gothel came to retrieve her that she realized she was the lost princess of Corona. Eugene saved her and cut her hair, thus severing the healing connection to Gothel, causing her to age rapidly into a pile of dust.

Rapunzel is now living happily with her parents, the kind and queen, as well as with Eugene. The two were madly in love with each other, and neither of them can be any happier.

Rapunzel searched the garden for the four girls, with an eager smile on her face. "Now, where they could be?" She wondered out loud.

In the bush behind her, the four girls we're doing their best to remain silent, as they quietly giggled. Rapunzel quickly caught the sound, and a knowing grin formed on her face. "Oh well, guess they're not here." She said rather loudly. The girls then looked from behind the bush and saw the princess was nowhere in sight, they all breathed a sigh until…

"Gothca!" Rapunzel shouted from behind them, they all screamed as they ran; Rapunzel chased after them. "I'm gonna getcha. I'm gonna getcha." She said as they we're now evidently playing a game of tag.

Watching the whole thing, from the side of the garden on a bench, was Eugene Fitzherbert, reformed thief. He was given a pardon for all past transgressions after rescuing the princess, and was now happily living in Corona. He had a smile on his face, but his thoughts were briefly interrupted by a loud squeak. He turned to Pascal, Rapunzel's pet chameleon. The tiny reptile look at Eugene with a smug grin that said _Your staring lovingly at her_

"No I'm not." Eugene replied, blushing a bit. Pascal rolled his eyes _sure you're not._

"Whatever." Eugene responded.

"Hey, Eugene!" Rapunzel shouted, getting both their attention. "Come on! Join in on the fun!"

Eugene smilled as he walked toward the scene.

From the furthest distance, there was someone else watching; someone who did _not_ like the situation. It was the former Corona guard captain. He wore a golden helm and chest plate, with a sun etched on it. With a trim brown mustache. There was one thing he did not like about having the princess brought back, she brought back that _villain_ as well. The former captain had been tasked with finding the master thief, arresting him, and seeing him hanged; he failed at all of this. He could not believe this worthless thief had been given a pardon, but what he found the most unbelievable, he lost his position as captain of the guard to a horse; a HORSE!

"I'll get you Rider." He muttered to himself, as he watched the playful events unfold. "I swear, one way or another, I will get you."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, far from Corona, in the skies; a large swirling vortex had opened up. The Ultra-dragon had emerged from the portal.<p>

"Wahooo!" Kai shouted right as the portal closed

"Yeah baby! That was awesome!" Lloyd exclaimed

"Yes, who knew traversing space and time could be invigorating?" Zane inquired

"Speak for yourself." Jay grumbled as he held his stomach. "Felt like eating a double-bacon-burger, then riding the Dragster, five times in a row."

"Here's a bag" Cole said, handing Jay said bag.

"Thanks." Jay replied, before hurling into the bag; much to the ninjas' disgust. "Here you go." Jay said, handing the bag back to Cole

"Wha, I don't want your puke!" Cole exclaimed. "Just let it fall." Jay then let the bag fall

"Okay guys, we're setting down." Kai said, as he snapped the reins and the mighty, four-headed dragon descended into the forest below.

The dragon touched down, and all five ninja stepped off.

"Uh, I'm confused." Jay said "Isn't there supposed to be some kingdom here?"

"Oh there is." Kai answered. "I saw it about six miles north of here."

"Then why set down so far away?" Lloyd asked

"Well we don't know if this place has dragons, and the last thing we want to do is start a panic." Kai explained

"Hm, makes sense." Cole said

"Alright guys, before we head out, you might wanna hide your weapons" Kai instructed

"Why is that?" Zane asked

"Two reasons." Kai began. "First, we don't want people to get the wrong idea, seeing people with armed weapons, they may think we're hostile. Second, the sight of four golden weapons might give pick-pockets funny ideas."

"If someone tries to take our weapons, can't we just beat em up?" Lloyd questioned

"We're not here to pick fights; we're here to see if there's some great evil lurking." Kai responded

"Kai's right guys." Cole agreed "The last thing we wanna do is give off a bad impression."

"Then it would be best to indeed conceal our weapons." Zane said

"Okay, when that's done, we're out." Kai said "You stay here, boy." He instructed the Ultra-dragon; to which it growled in compliance

* * *

><p><em>One hour later<em>

It took the ninja one hour to make it to the large stone bridge that led to Corona. They all bore now casual clothes. Kai wore a red sweatshirt with dark red pants. Lloyd had a green, unzipped wind-breaker with a white t-shirt underneath, and dark green pants. Jay had a blue long sleeved shirt with two white, horizontal stripes and a pair of jeans. Cole wore a black sweater with black sweat pants. Zane was wearing a light silver zipped jacket, with gray pants. Kai thought it would be best to wear casual clothes, as their techno-robed ninja garb was warrior-like, and they did not want people to think they meant trouble.

"I'd say we found our kingdom." Lloyd observed.

"That's, one big monarchy." Jay observed as well

They walked across the bridge; right when they got to the half-way point, a Corona guard stepped in front of them.

"State your business." The guard stated

"Just travelers." Kai said

"We have heard tell of Corona." Zane began "We came to observe the beauty of this kingdom."

The guard took a look at all five of them; they didn't seem like trouble. He smiled "Very well; welcome to Corona, I hope you enjoy your stay." He let them pass.

The ninja then came to the main entrance of Corona and we're quite impressed with what they saw. The kingdom was full of life. People were all in the streets; children played, adults shopped, it was lively. The architect bared a strong resemblance to that of renisance, and the purple flags with golden sun emblems that decorated the streets we're half-bad either.

"Wow." Cole said

"Yeah." Lloyd agreed

"Okay then." Kai began "First thing's first; we need to know more about this place."

"Agreed." Zane said. "My falcon has been flying over the kingdom, from his visuals, it is quite large. Perhaps, if we split up we could cover more ground."

"Good plan." Kai congratulated "Zane, Jay, Cole; you guys take the west half, Lloyd and I got the east. Learn all that you can, and don't cause trouble."

"Where will we meet up?" Jay asked

"We'll meet up here at the gate by sunset and compare notes." Kai answered

"Judging from the sun's position." Zane began "It appears to be a little before noon. My estimate suggests we have at least six hours till sunset."

"Between the five of us, that's more than enough time." Cole stated

"Then let's move people." Kai said before the two groups broke off.

* * *

><p>Jay, Cole and Zane had begun their search on the western side of the kingdom. They took notes of all the people, building architecture, pretty much everything. Well Zane did anyway. Considering the nindroid could process information ten-times faster than the average human; Cole and Jay we're simply looking in awe at the beautiful surroundings.<p>

"This seems like a really nice place." Jay acknowledged

"Yeah, I'm thinking of retiring here." Cole added

"Be aware of our assignment my friends." Zane instructed "We are not here to sight see."

"You seem to have the 'observation' thing going for ya; what's the harm in just breathing the atmosphere around here?" Jay questioned

"Zane's got a point though." Cole said "So, what'd you find out?"

"Based on my observations." Zane began "It would appear this is the renaissance era, while the people's speech dialect appears to be that of modern day."

"That would make sense, parallel world and all." Cole stated

"So, anything that we can consider to be a 'great darkness'?" Jay questioned

"Nothing of yet. But when it comes to evil, it can never be predicted. I learn this from experience."

"You and me both." Cole agreed. "We still need to know more though, wonder who we can ask?"

Before any of them could continue, they hear the sounds of ruckus and piano playing coming from a building across the street. The turn to said building, it had a sign right above the door.

"'The Snuggly Duckling'?" Jay read aloud.

"Seems pleasant." Cole observed "Maybe someone hear might know something"

"Worth a shot." Zane said.

They entered the tavern and we're quite surprised, to say the least, at what they saw inside. In stark contrast to the environment outside; this tavern appeared to be something out of a barbarian movie; the people inside showed this as well. Many men appeared to have the bearings of Vikings, pirates, mercenaries, and many other ruffians.

"Okaaay" Jay said. "Talk about other side of the coin."

"It would appear that this place may be unfriendly." Zane observed

"You sure about that?" Cole asked, pointing to the back of the room. All three were even more surprised than before. It appeared to be an overweight, bald man with a hook, playing the piano; and was quite good. Someone had now just jumped in front of them, it was a mime. He was motioning as if he there were a wall in front of them, he then shimmied across the invisible wall.

"I'm not even gonna ask what this place is about." Jay said

The three then took a seat at the stools at the bar, they we're greeted by a rather large, muscular man. "What can I get you boys?"

"Uh, just water." Cole said

"Aaww, where's the fun in that?" a voice came from next to them; they turned to a short, old-man, with a bright red nose, who appeared to be wearing a diaper, quite drunk. "You know what. *hiccup* you boys need?" He said, waving his arms. "A big jug *hiccup* of this" he smiled as he slid a rather large mug of beer straight to Jay.

"Uh, I don't drink" Jay stated

"Come on kid." The old man said as he put his arm around Jay's shoulders "Loosen up. It won't *hiccup* kill you"

Jay shrugged "Aw what the heck." Jay then took a sip. "Hmm, this is pretty good." He then begun to drink, and both Zane and Cole got a bad idea of what's coming. Before the inevitable "jay-crisis" they might as well get what they needed

"If you don't mind, we need to ask a few questions." Zane asked to the large bar-tender

"What would you like to hear?" He asked

"This is our first time here, so, we'd just like to know more about this kingdom" Cole answered

"Oh, you boys are gonna get quite a story."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the eastern part of the kingdom; Kai and Lloyd have been looking for the past two hours.<p>

"This is the nicest place I've ever seen." Lloyd stated "I don't see anything that could be considered evil."

"Don't let your guard down; anything can happen, and it usually does." Kai said. "But I have to admit, this place is pretty neat."

"Yeah, maybe we can take a vacation here." Lloyd suggested

"Maybe I…" Something caught Kai's attention. "Hey Lloyd, look at this."

They both looked at a large textile picture on a wall. It pictured a man and a woman, both wearing royalty attire, and they carried a baby with long blonde hair. Both ninja we're now a bit interested

"What do you think?" Kai asked

"Looks like, maybe a king and queen." Lloyd guessed

Kai looked down, and saw a plack at the base of the building. "Hey check this out. 'This painting is dedicated to the lost princess'" Kai read aloud

"'Lost princess'?" Lloyd questioned

Kai then begun to read it. "It says that right after she was born, princess Rapunzel was kidnapped by a wicked woman who hid her from the world for eighteen years."

"Wow, talk about a rough childhood" Lloyd stated "What kind of sicko kidnaps a baby?"

"It also says that the wicked woman died when the princess was rescued by a thief turned hero, and now lives in the kingdom happily, reunited with her family." Kai finished

"Sounds like something you hear in a fairy tale" Lloyd said "Anything that spells 'darkness rising' or something?"

"Not really." Kai answered "The villain of this is pretty much the only bad-guy we've heard here" They both then began to walk from the painting as they kept talking

"False alarm maybe?" Lloyd guessed

"Sensei Wu's visions are never wrong" Kai contradicted "He said something bad was here, so something is bound to happen."

"I guess. But it's not like we're gonna run into the Skeleton army or the Seprentine or anyting. I mean…" Lloyd then bumped into a young woman with short brown hair and a pink dress. The woman was knocked down. "Oh man, I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

"No it's my fault" Rapunzel appolgized "I wasn't wathing where I was going." The teen in red offered her a helping hand, which she took.

"You okay miss?" Kai asked

"I'm fine. thank you." Rapunzel replied, dusting herself off. She then took a look at the two "I have to say, I know almost everyone here, but I've never seen you two before."

"I'm Kai." The fire-warrior introduced "This is Lloyd."

"What's up?" Lloyd greeted

"It's our first time here in Corona" Kai continued

"Oh. Well welcome." Rapunzel greeted, excitedly shaking both of their hands. "Can I help you two find anything here?"

"Uh no thanks, we're fine. We're in a bit of a rush so…" Kai said

"Oh I'm sorry." Rapunzel apologized

"Don't worry." Lloyd reassured "I'm sure we'll see you again sometime soon. It was nice meeting you miss." The two disguised ninja then left. Rapunzel looked at the two mysterious teenagers as they walked away, something felt weird about them. Not the evil kind of weird; but something about the one in green caught her attention. She couldn't quite make it out, but she felt something inside him.

Lloyd's mind then seemed to fade; Kai caught notice. "You okay bro?"

"Huh?"

"You just, zoned out." Kai said "That's not like you."

"Sorry" Lloyd apologized "It's just, something about the girl. I can't quite put my finger on it; but I felt something"

"Getting a crush?" Kai teased "Your first one, and it's from a parallel dimension."

"No, not like that" Lloyd corrected "Something else. Like how my golden power felt, only a lesser-degree."

"A power?"

"I know, it doesn't make sense, but…"

"Something tells me, we need to keep an eye on that chick."

* * *

><p><em>Kingdom gates<em>

It was sunset, the sky was now a mix of red and purple; most people we're now leaving for their homes. Kai and Lloyd stood at the gate awaiting the other ninja.

"What's taking them so long?" Lloyd complained

"Relax they'll be hear." Kai assured

The two then heard what appeared to be lazy singing. They turned to see Jay with his head down, being supported by Zane and Cole.

"_I got a dream_" Jay lazily sung "_I got a dream"_

"What happened to him?" Lloyd asked

"During our search we came to a tavern." Zane explained "What we found was helpful, but Jay wasn't quite focused on it"

"He's drunk?" Kai questioned

"Yeah." Cole "That place was crazy; they started singing this song about their dreams, and that's when Jay started to laze out on us."

"Heh, did you guys see that guy?" Jay drunkenly asked "What was up with him? With all the, you know, *hiccup* stuff and all?*

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say buddy." Cole said, not even bothering to pay attention

"What are we gonna do about him?" Kai asked

"There's an inn nearby. We could spend the nigh there." Zane explained; the three non-drunk ninja nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>They came to a local inn and walked inside.<p>

"A room for five please." Kai asked the man up front.

"How are you gonna pay for it son?" the man asked. As he asked that, Lloyd formed a small green energy ball, back turned to the clerk. Zane then froze the ball. Their elemental energies mixed and this make-shift diamond was formed

"Will this cover it?" Lloyd asked as he put the crystal on the counter, much to the clerk's wide-eyed shock.

"Stay here as long as you want!" the clerk exclaimed excitedly. "Here's a key. Down the hall, third door on the left, there's a room for five."

"Thank you very much." Zane thanked

They walked down through the hallway, Zane and Cole still supporting the drunk Jay. "Hey guys." Drunk Jay began "What was up with that *hiccup* giant snake. Hahahah. That thing was *hiccup* so huge, hahaha, crushed our whole ship in one bite, One Bite! Can you freaking *hiccup* believe it?" He continued as they entered their room

Jay was thrown onto one of the five beds. "You know? *hiccup* I freaking love you guys. And I don't *hiccup* throw that around." His head fell back "He had four arms. I still can't believe it. Heheheh." Jay then passed out

"He'll sleep well tonight." Kai said

"Yeah, but I do not wanna be him in the morning." Cole observed

"So what did you find out about this place?" Lloyd asked

The four ninja then told each other what they had learned. From what they heard, they could say that the kingdom of Corona's princess was kidnaped and then returned 18 years later by a reformed thief and is now living her dream happily.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Lloyd asked

"Now that we know more about this place, we're gonna look around and see if there would be anything that could become a major threat." Kai said

"Alright then, we better get some sleep; for all we know, tomorrow might be a giant battle." Cole said.

"My falcon will continue to observe the kingdom as we sleep and will let us know if anything should arise." Zane said "I am powering down now" He said as he took out his Shurrikens of Ice and placed them on the table. He had now powered down.

"We'd better power down to." Kai said, as he put his Sword of Fire on the table too, Cole then put his Scythe of Quakes by his bead, while Jay cradled his Nunchucks of Lightning like a teddy bear.

The three ninja then went into their beds and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p><em>The docks<em>

It was the dead of night. The former guard captain was escorting two prisoners to the docks, to a row boat. These were the Stabbington brothers. One wore a green tunic with brown pants, the other with an eye patch and black suit.

"Alright then." The captain said as he unloacked their shakles

"Why are you doing this?" the brother in green asked

"Yeah, weren't you the one who locked us up?" the black-suited brother added

"Desperate times, desperate measures." The captain replied "Now head west and you'll meet my contact. He already knows the plan, you just follow him, and you'll both have your freedom, and your revenge."

Both brothers smiled evilly at this. They would soon have their revenge on their former associate, Flynn Rider.


End file.
